


listy

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, also some people will die but well its not my fault right??, little tw for Suicidal Thoughts, miał być angst a wyszło żałośnie, right????
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: zbiór listów pisanych przez Harry'ego do Cedrica po trzecim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego.❝i wish i could have saved you.please forgive me.❞
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (in the background)
Kudos: 6





	1. i.

_Najdroższy Cedricu,  
_

_Minęły już trzy miesiące od Twojej śmierci. Jestem znowu w Hogwarcie. Powoli wszyscy wracają do normalności, ale nie ja. Cho też nie. Często płacze._

_Gdy zamykam oczy widzę zielone zaklęcie pędzące w Twoją stronę i ostatnie spojrzenie, jakie mi posłałeś. Słyszę "Zabij niepotrzebnego" i Twoje późniejsze słowa. Ciało upadające na ziemię._

_Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wtedy udało mi się Ciebie uratować. Powinienem choć raz być samolubny i nie proponować Ci wspólnej wygranej. Proszę, wybacz mi._

_Twój,_

**_Harry_ **


	2. ii.

_Kochany Cedricu,_

_Powoli zaczyna się październik. Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś zobaczył ile się zmieniło. Cała szkoła patrzy na mnie jak na wariata, nawet Ron i Miona. Myślą, że to ja Cię zabiłem, idioci. Jak mógłbym Cię skrzywdzić, skoro kocham Cię całym sercem?_

_Chcę, żebyś wrócił. Tak cholernie za Tobą tęsknię. Za Twoim śmiechem, oczami, głupimi uśmieszkami_ _i żartami_ _. Chcę Cię przytulić i nigdy nie puścić, byłemtakgłupiżedoprowadziłemdoTwojejśmiercibłagamwybaczmi_

_błagam czy_ ̶m̶o̶ ̷m̷ ̷

k̷u̷r̷

w̶ó̶c̶i̶s̶

_możesz wrócić?_

_zrobię wszystko._

— Potter, ty ryczysz?

Zimne spojrzenie chłopaka przeniosło się z kartki na ślizgona. Spanikowany, zgarnął swoje rzeczy dłonią i uciekł, nie zauważając jednej rzeczy.

Pergamin wyślizgnął mu się z rąk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cześć :DD mam nadzieję, że podobały wam się te części i będziecie czytać dalej hfewb  
> następne dwa rozdziały pojawią się jutro!!  
> buziaki,  
> —cassiopeia


	3. iii.

_Najdroższy Cedricu,_

_Mamy październik. Niedawno minął czwarty miesiąc. Liście spadają z drzew i z naszego miejsca wygląda to przepięknie, chociaż nie tak jak kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze byłeś. Napisałem ostatnio do Ciebie list, ale raczej do Ciebie nie dojdzie, bo go zgubiłem. Głupia sprawa... Chyba ma go Malfoy, bo akurat przed nim wcześniej uciekałem, ale to mało ważne. Mam nadzieję, że go nie przeczytał, a znalazły go skrzaty i wywaliły, czy coś. Ale nie przejmuj się, nie było w nim nic wartego uwagi._

_Muszę kończyć, bo za kilka minut mam eliksiry. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki, bo chciałbym dożyć jutra._

_Twój,_

_**Harry.** _


	4. iv.

_Wszystkich krzywCedricu_

_Mam tego Dosyć_

_Najpierw mama, tata, poem GInny_   
_narażałem Rona i mionę tyle lat_   
_a teraz ty._   
_Kto będzie następny?_   
_Dlaczego Voldemort nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju?_

_Dzisiaj pewnie znowu coś się stanie, w końcu jest halloween._   
_Mam dość takiego życia,_   
_Ceclricu_   
_Chciałbym być zwykłym nastoatkiem, bez tej otoczki Chłopca — Który - Niestety __ Przeżył._

_Czemu nikt nie pamięta o moich rodzicach?_

_Powinienem chyba wszystkich odrzucic Cedricu_   
_zostać sam_   
_Na szczęści szczęście Ron i Hermiona i tak mnie ignorują, przez plotki, ale Ginny, Neville i Luna wciąż są ze mną_   
_Muszę ich odrzucić, Cedricu._

_Wtedy przynajmniej wszyscy będą bezpieczni._


	5. v.

_Najukochańszy Cedricu,_

_Pamiętasz list, który zgubiłem? Pisałem Ci o tym kiedyś._

_Właśnie dzisiaj do mnie wrócił. Gdy na eliksirach poszedłem po składniki, pojawił się na mojej ławce, w zaklejonej kopercie. Trochę to dziwne. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest zasługa Malfoy'a... Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał ludzkie odruchy._

_Cały czas się na mnie gapi. A Cho już nie płacze, ale wciąż jest smutna. T̴o̴ ̴d̴o̴b̴r̴z̴e̴, ̴p̴r̴z̴y̴n̴a̴j̴m̴n̴i̴e̴j̴ ̴n̴i̴e̴ ̴j̴e̴s̴t̴e̴m̴ ̴s̴a̴m̴._

_Sytuacja z Ronem i̶ ̶H̶e̶r̶m̶i̶o̶n̶ą się nie poprawiła, niestety.T̶r̶o̶c̶h̶ę ̶z̶a̶ ̶n̶i̶m̶i̶ ̶t̶ęs̶k̶n̶i̶ę_

_Zarobiłem też kolejny szlaban u Umbridge. Jej metody są strasznie nieskuteczne._

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie_

_Cedricu, właśnie podeszła do mnie Hermiona. Przeprosiła. Strasznie płakała. Chyba jej wybaczę._


	6. vi.

_Najukochańszy Cedricu,_

_To już pół roku. Jak się z tym czujesz?_

_Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to jest tam... no wiesz, po drugiej stronie. A może nie ma czegoś takiego jak życie pośmiertelne? Bo skoro w mugolskiej szkole mówili, że tylko ludzie żyją po raz drugi, to nie ma to sensu. W czym jesteśmy lepsi od innych stworzeń?_

_Jednak mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tam jesteś. Że się spotkamy._

_Boję się, że jednak Cię nie będzie albo że nie będziesz chciał rozmawiać, wiesz? Chcę wszystko wyjaśnić. Przeprosić..._

_Zbaczając z tematu, Ron wciąż się gniewa {tylko czemu?:(}, ale Miona wciąż jest ze mną._

_**Harry**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wesołego yule:D


	7. vii.

_Najukochańszy Cedricu,  
_

_Właśnie wybił rok od Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Pamiętam, jak zły byłem, że zabrałeś mi Cho, ale moja partnerka też wyglądała ładnie. Co z tego, że była kopią partnerki Rona? Albo na odwrót..._

_W każdym razie, miałeś ładną szatę i w ogóle byłeś ładny. Uśmiech zawsze dodawał ci uroku._

_Pamiętam jak pod koniec balu, chwilę po tym jak odprowadziłeś Cho, zaprosiłeś mnie do tańca. Przetańczyliśmy kilka piosenek w rogu sali, bo nie chciałem pchać się na środek. Bawiłem się wtedy cudownie. Obiecałeś, że kiedyś to powtórzymy._

_Szkoda, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy. Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć._

_Wesołych Świąt, Cedricu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeszcze dwa dzisiaj bo dlaczego dnie :DD


	8. viii.

_Cedricu!_

_Ostatnio coś często wysyłam Ci moje bazgroły, ale mam bardzo dobre wieści!_

_Bumburumbum... POGODZIŁEM SIĘ Z RONEM! Dobrze wiesz, jak wiele znaczą dla mnie przyjaciele, więc jestem bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że znowu mam ich wszystkich przy sobie._

_Pewnie zastanawiasz się, jakim cudem się z nim spotkałem, skoro jest przerwa świąteczna, więc teoretycznie powinienem być w Hogwarcie. Herm domyśliła się, że nie mam gdzie pójść, dlatego zaprosiła mnie do siebie. A Weasley'owie się o tym dowiedzieli i zaprosili mnie z Hermioną, tak jak zawsze, na kolację wigilijną._

_Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Dawno nie było tak wspaniale._

_Wesołych świąt, Cedricu._

**_Harry._ **


	9. ix.

_Drogi Cedricu,_

_Razem z Hermioną postanowiliśmy zostać w Norze do końca przerwy świątecznej. Z Ronem wróciliśmy już do normalności. Czuję się tu dobrze i to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy naprawdę nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu. To dziwne._

_Ron i Hermiona zauważyli, że do Ciebie piszę. Są tym delikatnie niezapokojeni... Hermiona poprosiła mnie, żebym już się z Tobą pożegnał i od pierwszego stycznia przestał pisać._ _Powiedziała, że bardzo mnie przeprasza i że teraz już będą mnie wspierać, tak jak zawsze; że nie mogę ciągle żyć przeszłością. Ron przytakiwał._

_Myślę, że już będzie d̶o̶b̶r̶z̶e̶_ _lepiej._

_Dzisiaj jest Sylwester..._

_Kocham Cię, Cedricu._

_Do zobaczenia._


	10. x.

_Najukochańszy Cedricu,_

_Właśnie mija rok od kiedy przez przypadek wpadłem na ciebie w Hogsmeade. Rok od kiedy nie dałeś mi odejść, zaciągając mnie do Miodowego Królestwa i Trzech Mioteł._

_To był cudowny dzień, prawda? Mimo tylu innych uczniów byliśmy sami, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem w sposób, jaki jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiliśmy._

_Chyba właśnie wtedy całkowicie się w Tobie zatraciłem, Cedricu._

_Jest mi dziś tak przykro, tak bardzo tęsknię za tym wszystkim co mieliśmy i co mogliśmy mieć razem..._

_Wychodzę dziś z Cho do Herbaciarni. Wiem, że traktuję ją jako swój plasterek. Ona też chyba to czuje._

_To będzie okropne._


	11. xi.

_To było okropne._

_Jest mi teraz jeszcze bardziej przykro._

_Cały czas Cię wspominała, Cedricu.  
Chyba to tyle z mojego super plasterka._

_Chociaż nie z tego powodu mi smutno. Cho wspomniała o przeznaczonych. Niezbyt jej słuchałem, ale czy pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek, że mógłbym być Twoim?_

_Bo trochę boję się, że byłem Twoim przeznaczonym, Cedricu._  
Jak okropnie byłoby przecież zginąć z ręki własnego przeznaczonego.  



	12. xii.

_Cedricu, jezu, nie rozumiem co się stało_

_Bellatrix ta suka, ona__

_Syriusz wpadł za zasłonę._

_Miałem z nim zamieszkać? miałem mieć rodzinę_

_To mój ojciec chrzestny, kochałem go, Cedricu, całym moim sercem_

_Dlaczego to zawsze mi się to wszystko trafia? nie chcę być chłopcem - który - przeżył, nie chcę być wybrańcem_

_Gdybym tylko był mniej głupi, gdybym tylko nie dal się nabrać na manipulacje tego dupka, Syriusz byłby bezpieczny_

_On poszedł ratować mnie, kiedy ja zrobiłem to wszystko, by uratować jego_

_Pierdolony Voldemort_

_NIenawidzę go_

_Zabiera mi każdego, na kim mi zależy._

_Jestem zmęczony tym wszystkim._

_Proszę, zaopiekuj się Syrim._


	13. xiii.

_Wróciłem do wujostwa, Cedricu. Czuję się okropnie. Powinienem być już w domu Syriusza razem z nim. Może mógłbyś przyjechać do nas...  
_

_Tak mi przykro, że tak nie jest. Nie potrafisz sobie tego wyobrazić._

_Gdybym tylko był mądrzejszy..._

_Jak mogłem dać się nabrać na coś takiego?_

_Kolejne życie zakończyło się zbyt szybko z mojej winy._

_Dlaczego Voldemort nie przyjdzie tu i nie dokończy tego co zaczął piętnaście lat temu? Bez niepotrzebnych ofiar? Od początku chciał mnie. Nie moich rodziców, nie Ciebie, nie Syriusza... Co on próbuje osiągnąć przez to wszystko?_

_Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzęnienawidzęnienawidzęnienawidzę._

_Niech już zostawi mnie w spokoju. Mam dość._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wesołych świąt!! mam nadzieję, że cudownie spędzicie ten czas xx


	14. xiv.

_Cześć, Cedricu._

_Doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie jest tylko moja wina._

_Rozumiesz? To nie tylko moja wina. Oczywiście odegrałem w tym wielką rolę, ale nie tylko ja. Nie ja was zabiłem, prawda? Nie ja. Nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy. Nigdy. Nie tobie. I nie Syriuszowi._

_To nie ja kazałem cię zabić. Tak, zaproponowałem ci wspólne złapanie pucharu, ale to tyle. Nie mogłem cię uratować. Nie mogłem wiedzieć, że świstoklik był podmieniony._

_Tak samo nie ja wepchnąłem za zasłonę Syriusza. Gdyby Dumbledore nie unikał mnie, a powiedział, że Voldemort umie manipulować wizjami, nie poszedłbym. I Stworek, ten kłamc__

_To bez sensu._


	15. xv.

_Cedricu,_

_Dlaczego wszyscy wokół mnie zawsze albo umierają, albo ledwo wychodzą z życiem?_

_Zaatakowałem Dudley'a. To znaczy nie ja – ja, tylko..._

_To był wybuch magii. Zdenerwował mnie. Nie chciałem._

_Po prostu zaczął drażliwe tematy. Śmiał się i nagle zaczął dusić. Gdyby ciotka Petunia nie weszła, on byłby_

_Boże, Cedricu, Voldemort miał rację. Jestem do niego podobny. Jestem taki jak on. Prawie zabiłem swojego kuzyna! Nie powinno do tego dość, nie jestem dzieckiem, nie powinienem używać przypadkowej magii, to nie powi_

_Mam krew na rękach, jestem jak on. Gdybyś tylko_

_Właśnie zadzwoniła do mnie ciotka. Dudley jest w szpitalu. Przeżyje._


	16. xvi.

_Drogi Cedricu,_

_Jestem już w Hogwarcie. W końcu mam jakieś normalne obowiązki, za którymi jestem w stanie nadążyć i normalne posiłki. Ron i Hermiona są ze mną, ale i tak czuję się obco._

_W Proroku wspomnieli, że Syriusz został uniewinniony. Potwierdzili powrót Voldemorta. Czy naprawdę ktoś musiał zginąć, żeby to się stało? Myślałem, że wybuchnę czytając to przy śniadaniu, więc uciekłem._

_Dziś pod koniec eliksirów wylądowała na moim stoliku karteczka. Nie wiem kto jest nadawcą, ale na pewno nikt z Gryffindoru. Ma zbyt kaligraficzne pismo jak na nas._

_Napisał(a) tylko "pozbieraj się w końcu". Nie wiem co o tym myśleć._


	17. xvii.

_Drogi Cedricu,  
_

_Mamy październik. Znowu. Nasze miejsce nie jest już nasze, bo zaczęły tam chodzić inne pary. Wszyscy zachowują się jakby nie pamiętali, nie wiedzieli i tak strasznie mnie to denerwuje. Chyba tylko ja rozpamiętuję wszystkie te śmierci, poświęcenia dla mnie w kółko i w kółko, ale czuję, że nie dam rady ruszyć do przodu. Jeszcze nie._

_Chyba rzuca to się w oczy, bo dostałem kolejną karteczkę o podobnej treści co ostatnio. To dziwne, bo Hermiona i Ron nie zachowują się, jakby widzieli. Chociaż oni są zajęci wywoływaniem w sobie wzajemnie zazdrości. Nie mam siły im tłumaczyć jakie to głupie._


	18. xviii.

_Wykrakałem. Hermiona zauważyła. Nie wiem czy doszła do tego sama, czy może osoba od karteczek jej powiedziała, ale uznała, że to musi się skończyć. Mam zostawić za sobą wszystko co było, włącznie z Tobą. Bo "to niezdrowe".  
_

_Pogodzili się z Ronem. Są już ze sobą, razem, dla mnie. Czuję, że ich związek rozwali naszą przyjaźń. Boję się, Cedricu. Tego co będzie, wojny, następnych poświęceń i śmierci._

_To już ostatni list. Niedługo do ciebie dołączę._

Chłopiec wrzucił pergamin do kominka i dał się zamknąć w uścisku.

— Już dobrze, Harry. Już dobrze...

Nie było dobrze, ale nie miał serca jej tego powiedzieć.


	19. xix.

_Cedricu, znowu nie dałem rady._

_Malfoy został oznaczony. Ma Mroczny Znak._

_Nie mogę powiedzieć tego Hermionie ani Ronowi. Wszystkie te nasze głupie odzywki zaczęły mnie boleć teraz pewnie tak samo jak jego wcześniej._

_O̶n̶ ̶c̶h̶y̶b̶a̶ ̶n̶i̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶e̶, ̶że̶ ̶w̶i̶e̶m̶ On na pewno nie wie, że wiem, zmodyfikowałby mi pamięć gdyby tak było._

_Chyba się o niego martwię. Widziałem niektóre zebrania śmierciożerców, dalej je widzę. One są okropne. On nigdy nie powinien na nich_

_Ojciec go zmusił. Jestem tego pewien. Malfoy może być okropną osobą. ale nie podniósłby różdżki na niewinną osobą._

_Chyba się o niego boję._

_Ta wojna musi się skończyć. Jak najszybciej._

_ Muszę ją zakończyć. _


	20. xx.

_Cedricu, kurwa, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?_

_nigdy nie myślałem, że_

_ucieszę się na_

_widok Snape'a_

_Prawie zabiłem Malfoy'a._

_Zaatakował mnie, zadziałałem instynktownie, nie chciałem go zranić._

_Nie wiedziałem jak działa to zaklęcie, ja_

Odłożył pióro, wycierając spływające na pergamin łzy, które rozmazywały pisany przez niego tekst. Nie mógł się skupić. Nie rozumiał.

On mógł zginąć.

onmógłzginąćonmógłzginąć

Voldemort miał rację. Był taki sam jak on.

Nie, nie był. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. To był wypadek.

**T o b y ł w y p a d e k.**

Malfoy nie zasłużył na to.

Stojąca na stoliku szklanka pękła, a on wybuchając jeszcze większym płaczem podpalił nieskończony list zaklęciem.


	21. xxi.

_Dumbledore nie żyje._

_Śmierciożercy napadli na Hogwart._

_Snape go zabił._

_Dopiero co wróciliśmy z wyprawy, by zniszczyć Horkruksa. Nie mogłem mu pomóc, więc czemu czuję się winny?_

_Był dla mnie jak dziadek._

_Miałem rację mówiąc, że Malfoy nie podniósłby na niewinną osobę różdżki. To on miał go zabić, ale nie dał rady. Nie wypełnił rozkazu Voldemorta. Boję się, jakie konsekwencje go spotkają._

_Przez te dwa lata zgasło tyle wartościowych żyć, a to przecież dopiero początek. Wojna jeszcze się nie rozpoczęła na dobre._

_Przegramy, Cedricu. Zginę. Nie dam przeciwko mu rady. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego inni we mnie wierzą. Jestem tylko dzieckiem._


	22. xxii.

_Cedricu,_

_Za kilka godzin osiągnę pełnoletność i zostanę zabrany z domu mojego wujostwa. na zawsze._

_Tak się boję, Cedricu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem tak wyraźnie całej tej odpowiedzialności, jaka na mnie spoczywa. Czarodziejski świat liczy, że zabiję najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie, a ja nawet nie skończyłem szkoły. Chyba nie dam rady._

_Ale muszę. Dla rodziców, Ciebie, Syriusza, Malfoy'a, moich przyjaciół i całej reszty niewinnych._

_Patrzę teraz na moją komórkę pod schodami i mam wrażenie, że wolałbym wrócić do tych czasów. Kiedy nie byłem Chłopcem — Który — Przeżył, nie czułem całej tej presji, nie musiałem się poświęcać._

_Byłem tylko Harry'm._


	23. xxiii.

_Cedricu_ ,

_Jest maj 1998 roku. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną szukamy pozostałych horkruksów Voldemorta._

_To są takie przedmioty, w które włożył kawałek swojej duszy, przez co jest nieśmiertelny. Musimy je wszystkie zniszczyć, zanim się z nim zmierzę, bo inaczej na pewno nam nie wyjdzie._

_Nadeszły okropne czasy, Cedricu. Możesz się cieszyć, że nie musisz patrzeć jak teraz wygląda nasz świat._

_Boję się, że zawiodę; że mi nie wyjdzie i ON wygra. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić, ale czuję, że nie jestem odpowiednio przygotowany, by się z nim zmierzyć._

_Módl się, żebyśmy zdążyli, zanim on nas znajdzie. Bo inaczej to koniec._


	24. xxiv.

_Cedricu,_

_Udało się. Udało się. Udało się. Udało się._

_Wygraliśmy._

_Koniec Złotego Chłopca, koniec wybrańca, koniec śmierci niewinnych osób, koniec voldemorta._

_On już nie żyje, jesteśmy wolni. Aż trudno mi w to uwierzyć._

_Pociągnął za sobą tyle cudownych osób, ale to już koniec. Nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzi, nikogo więcej nie zabierze._

_Zostałeś pomszczony, Cedricu. Ty, Fred, Syriusz, Remus, Tonks, tata, mama, Snape, Dumbledore... Malfoy już nie będzie musiał mu służyć, tak samo jak reszta zmuszonych ślizgonów. Nikt nie zagraża już moim przyjaciołom, mnie ani nikomu._

_Wszyscy jesteśmy bezpieczni. On już nie wróci. To koniec._

_Nigdy nie czułem się tak wolny._


	25. xxv.

_Cześć, Cedricu._

_Niedawno zaczął się sierpień. Po wojnie nie ma już żadnego śladu, wiesz? Wszyscy zachowują się normalnie. Zniknął ten cały strach, mimo że nie wszyscy śmierciożercy zostali złapani. Jedyne co przypomina o tamtym okresie to bale, ale nie chodzę na nie. Są żałosne._

_Razem z Hermioną wynajmujemy pokój na Pokątnej. C̶h̶c̶e̶m̶y̶ ̶d̶a̶ć ̶t̶r̶o̶c̶h̶ę ̶c̶z̶a̶s̶u̶ ̶W̶e̶a̶s̶l̶e̶y̶'o̶m̶ ̶n̶a̶ Wiesz, że zatrudniła się w Esach i Floresach? Kto by się tego spodziewał?_

_Dostaliśmy też listy ze szkoły. Miona namawia nas, żebyśmy wrócili wszyscy razem, bo "to nie będzie to samo", ale ja jeszcze się waham. Niby mógłbym zostać Aurorem bez zaliczenia tego roku, ale mam już dość walki._


	26. xxvi.

_Cześć, Cedricu!_

_Zdecydowaliśmy się wrócić do Hogwartu. O dziwo, wróciła znaczna większość, szczególnie wśród nas i ślizgonów. Malfoy też. Uwierzysz, że cały czas się gapi? Zwariuję..._

_Kadra nauczycielska się zmieniła. Profesor Mcgonagall jest teraz dyrektorką, naszą opiekunką domu i nauczycielką eliksirów została profesor O'Sullivan (jest całkiem młoda, więc szóste, siódme roczniki, a nawet niektórzy z naszego trochę zgłupieli... Cyrk na kółkach, mówię Ci), transmutację wykłada teraz jakaś kobieta, której nazwiska nie pamiętam, a Obronę pan Evans. Ciekawe czy to moja jakaś daleka rodzina... No i wylali Binnsa! Jutro przyjedzie zastępstwo za niego._

_Mam nadzieję, że ten rok będzie dobry._


	27. xxvii.

_Cedricu_ ,

_Minęło już kilka lat, odkąd ostatni raz do Ciebie pisałem. Skończyłem już dawno Hogwart razem z Ronem i Hermioną. Co ciekawe, złapałem przez ten czas wspólny język z moim "wrogiem", M̴a̴l̴f̴o̴y̴'e̴m̴ Draco. Chciałbym Ci to wszystko opowiedzieć, ale obawiam się, że nie starczyłoby mi pergaminu._

_Wszystko skończyło się lepiej, niż myślałem. Wiesz, że córka Dudleya jest czarownicą? Jestem ciekawy, jak zareagowali. Karma jest cudowna._

_Ron został Aurorem, Hermiona pracuje w Ministerstwie, tak samo jak Draco, a ja zostałem nauczycielem OPCMu, no i biorę ślub za tydzień. Nie zgadniesz z kim..._

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie jest też tak wspaniale._

_**Harry.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jest ten moment, w którym przechodzimy do podziękowań i pożegnań, a ja jak na złość jestem w tym beznadziejna.  
> dziękuję wam wszystkim za przeczytanie tej pracy! mam nadzieję, że wam się podobała :DD jeśli tak, to na moim profilu niedługo pojawi się kolejna część, skupiająca się na drarry. mam nadzieję, że się tam zobaczymy, a tymczasem zapraszam do moich innych prac <3  
> tulę,  
> —cassiopeia


End file.
